1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a vehicle starting control method for ensuring a smooth start of a vehicle.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The running of a vehicle is generally controlled by means of an engine which imparts a rotating torque to wheels; a driving force transmitting arrangement including a transmission, etc.; a brake device which applies brake to the rotation of the wheels; and a steering device which determines the running direction of the vehicle. There have been proposed various auxiliary running control devices, including an antiskid control device which is arranged to prevent the wheel from coning into a locked state upon brake application; and a brake fluid pressure retaining device which is arranged to hold brake fluid pressure for temporary parking as disclosed, for example, in U.S. Pat. No. 3,872,953.
Meanwhile, in the event of a slippery road surface having a low coefficient of friction such as a snow-laden road or the like, it is desirable in terms of safety, etc. to have a vehicle arranged to be capable of smoothly starting to run. To meet this requirement, there have been also proposed some start control devices. For example, a device of this kind has been known from U.S. Pat. No. 3,684,047.